


Breaking Records (is easy with you)

by flowerfred



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I love the cube chicks, M/M, Non-Famous AU, a little angst in the middle, attempted humour, did i mention it's fluffy, guanlin is whipped and oblivIOUS, minhyun is the only one that has his shit together, really fluffy honestly, samhwi appears literally once i'm sorry, sammy and guanlin are p good friends, seonho suggests breaking the record of a kiss being held, so is seonho, they're both cute af here ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfred/pseuds/flowerfred
Summary: When Seonho had suggested to him that they try and break the world record of a kiss being held, Guanlin had scoffed unbelievingly and waved his best friend off.No way in hell was he going to do that.Yet, here he was.





	Breaking Records (is easy with you)

When Seonho had suggested to him that they try and break the world record of a kiss being held, Guanlin had scoffed unbelievingly and waved his best friend off.  
No way in hell was he going to do that.

Yet, here he was.  
In Seonho's room, his face mere milimeters away from the other's, his heart aching.

A few days after the younger's suggestion he had turned up at the Chinese boy's door, proclaiming proudly that he had already found someone that could film them throughout their mission, grinning at the slightly older boy in excitement. Guanlin had wanted to say "no", that he didn't want to do this, he really had. But who could do so when they had Yoo Seonho standing in front of them with his eyes sparkling as if he had captured the entirety of the known universe in them.

Lai Guanlin apparently could not.

Which is why a few minutes after the younger had left, realisation hit him that they would have to kiss for more than 58 hours, 35 minutes and 58 seconds to break the current record.  
He sighed deeply hiding his face in his hands. For years now he had tried to deny his crush on his best friend, telling himself that "Being best friends is fine!" and that he could do "best friends", only for the other to lean in too closely, peck him on the cheek and snuggle up to him way too many times.

Being best friends was in fact not fine.  
It drove Guanlin insane.

And now he had just agreed on kissing the boy who was to be made responsible for all the mess in the young boy's heart.  
Thinking about it, he could have punched himself, why did he love to make himself suffer so much? He should just stay away from Seonho and wait for his feelings to fade but for now he had no choice but to comply with the younger's ideas for a bit longer.  
To make matters even worse, Seonho had suggested they could practice together so they could be certain they would make it through the many, many hours of kissing required to break the record.  
Deciding to just try and forget about the kiss and Seonho altogether for that evening, Guanlin sat on his bed, watching performances of some of his favorite Korean rappers.

There had been a time where he had wanted to be like them, he had wanted to pursue a career in music and when he had told Seonho about it, instead of laughing as the other kids in Guanlin's elementary school had, the younger had suggested that he would try to improve his singing, so both of them could become the "dopestestest duo of all times!"  
It had probably been that day that the Taiwanese 12-year old had started falling in love with the raven haired boy.  
The dream of becoming a rapper had quickly disappeared after that, the feelings for Seonho however had not.

Deep in thought, he didn't even notice how his phone kept playing through performances he had already seen a dozen times when it began ringing aggressively, startling him.

"Seonho The Loser <3" it said on the screen and the older boy quickly put a pillow behind his back, so he could sit comfortably.  
Seonho calling usually ended in hours of more or less pointless talking and Guanlin knew from experience that being in a comfortable position was essential to not die during those hours.

After a few seconds he finally answered the phone with a way too affectionate and soft "What is it, you twerp?" which resulted in the younger boy laughing brightly, making the other smile involuntarily.  
"Can I not just want to talk to my favorite hyung?" the reply came promptly and Guanlin couldn't help but blush even though he was well aware of the fact that the other was just teasing him.  
He really hated himself for liking the nerd that was Yoo Seonho as much as he did.  
As he was just about to ask once again why he had called, Seonho blurted out "I was thinking about the kiss and I think we should really start practicing soon and maybe talk about where we want to do it and who we need to help us organize and prepare it and stuff"

The older boy held his breath and released it shakily, his entire body screaming at him to  
a) "finally confess, he'll understand if you don't want to do it and maybe he feels the same"  
b) "just say no and apologise"  
c) "end the call with no apparent reason"

At Seonho's "Hyung, are you still there?", a new wave of panic overtook him and he chose option c) without even considering the others.  
The deafening silence that met his ears afterwards was not exactly an improvement from his previous situation but at least it allowed him to calm down a bit.

He put his phone on silent, and for the next hour spent his time ignoring the many incoming calls and messages from the younger boy asking him if he was okay, what had happened and finally, that he would be there in 5 minutes.  
Wait, what?

Guanlin stared at his screen in disbelief, it said it right there:

Seonho The Loser <3:  
Hyung, I'll be there in 5,  
I'll bring ice cream, wait  
for meee <33  
Sent: 4 minutes ago

He cussed in Mandarin, running his fingers through his hair trying to somehow fix it when suddenly the thought of "What am I going to tell Seonho if he asks me why I hung up" crossed his mind and he experienced the nth mental breakdown for that day.  
For a second he even contemplated pretending he wasn't at home and not opening the door when he realised his mom was there and would most definitely open the door especially when she suspected Seonho behind it, she was almost as enamoured with the young boy as Guanlin was.

A few momenst later, they were sitting in the older boy's room, a plate full of cookies and two packets of vanilla ice cream between them, playing video games.  
So far, Seonho had yet to bring up the kiss and Guanlin's strange behaviour but had stuck to eating three cookies at a time while trying to win at Mario Kart, sometimes letting out muffled cries whenever he slipped on a banana or got surpassed by other contestants.

As expected, Guanlin won the round and Seonho had finished all the cookies and half the ice cream, leaving the question who could really be considered as the winner of the evening.  
Now he was scooting closer to his best friend, looking at him observently.  
"Are you okay, hyung?", Guanlin gulped, "you just hung up and you didn't answer my messages, I was worried..." the younger continued, pouting slightly while talking.

The other really had to hold onto himself to not lean in and kiss his adorable pout.

Seonho seemed to notice he wasn't paying proper attention because his pout transformed into a frown and he took Guanlin's face in his hands forcing the older boy to look at him.  
"Talk. To. Me.", he ordered, "Is everything okay? Did something happen? You know you can tell me about whatever it is that's bothering you, right?"  
The older nodded hesitantly, even though he was not sure whatsoever how to tell his best friend the idea of kissing him was giving him constant panik attacks because he was kind of maybe definitely very much in love with him.

"Is it...is it the kiss?"  
Guanlin stiffened and tried to avoid the younger's eyes uncomfortably.  
Seonho sighed, removing his arms from the other's shoulders.  
"We don't have to do this, hyung, you know? I just thought it might be fun to try it out", he looked away as well and Guanlin could have sworn he heard a quietly added, "You're the only person I would even consider doing this with" but then again, it was Seonho, the boy that had dozens of fangirls at their school and Guanlin was a desperate, gay loner who was in love with his best friend, so it had probably just been his mind playing tricks on him.

It seemed as if the ravenette boy was preparing to say something when suddenly the room's door was opened energetically and his mother was standing in front of them, asking the two boys to come down for dinner with the family.  
The food was delicious and as always Seonho had a great time joking around with the Lai family despite the language barrier while Guanlin had a great time fondly looking at him do so, sometimes letting out a gentle chuckle at one of the other boy's antics and occasionally trying to translate Korean puns into Mandarin.

"You know what?" Guanlin declared once they found themselves sitting on his floor again after dinner, "I think the idea of breaking the kissing record is not that bad, I mean, it would be kind of cool to succeed, right? And it's totally something you can just, you know, do platonically"  
He was lying, not only to Seonho but to himself as well but he had come to terms with the fact that this would probably be the only opportunity for him to get to kiss Seonho, ever, so he had decided to just go for it. Of course it was not the right way to do this whole 'feelings' thing but frankly, right now Guanlin was tired and anything related to kissing Seonho sounded like heaven to him.  
The dazzling smile he got in return was definitely worth the sacrifice of his sanity.

"You are an idiot." Samuel stated calmly as Guanlin told him about the agreement he had made the day after, "Just tell the dude you like him already! Who on earth would rather try and break the world record of kissing, which will take roughly, I don't know, sixty hours of kissing, instead of just telling their life long crush about their feelings!" the American boy groaned exesparatedly, shaking his head.  
Gaunlin coughed awkwardly, scratching his head "Well, if you put it like that..."  
The other stared at him blankly, quite obviously reevaluating all of his life choices as well as his taste in friends.  
"But seriously, man. Seonho is so whipped for you, I don't get why you two have to be so damn extra when you could just, you know, communicate"  
The older boy sighed "Sammy, we've been over this. I'm almost 99% certain that he likes Minyun-hyung, have you seen the way he looks at him?", Guanlin didn't blame him, obviously, Hwang Minhyun was the epitome of perfection, handsome, kind and talented. To him it only made sense for Seonho to like Minhyun and the fact that they hung out a lot at school, with the younger boy constantly being sprawled out all over the latter's legs confirmed his suspicion.  
What was weird however was that usually they talked about everything but Seonho had never once even indicated that he liked Minhyun romantically.

"Honestly, hyung. You're hopeless" Samuel replied unhelpfully, patting the other's back "Gotta go now, Daehwi's waiting for me", he pointed at his boyfriend standing at the other side of the yard, waving at them with a sweet smile on his face.  
Before he turned to leave, the brown haired boy leaned closer to Guanlin whispering "Man up, Lai Guanlin, go get your man!", only to then proceed to wink at him, a habit he had probably picked up from Park Jihoon, their school's untouchable golden child.

All alone again, Guanlin thought over his options. Now that he had agreed to it, he couldn't just call Seonho and tell him "Oh no, I can't do the breaking the kiss record thing, I just remembered I'm in love with you and kissing you would feel like I'm taking advantage of you, also it would break my heart since the feeling's not mutual, I'm sure you understand though, right?"  
He cried out in desperation, face in his hands, turning heads of the other students in the school yard.

It was then that his phone signalled with a "pling" that he had just received a new message.

Seonho The Loser <3:  
Let's meet up at my place after school today,  
the fam is on a trip, we can practice for the  
kiss!!!!  
Sent: now

The Chinese boy suddenly felt the inexplicable urge to go and drown himself in the school toilets.

His classes for the day had passed way too quickly for once and now he was standing in front of the school building, considering going home and telling Seonho he had not seen his message or that he was busy this afternoon, when all of a sudden, two arms sneaked around his waist, startling him.  
Seonho laughed brightly, radiating happiness as always, "Aww, you waited for me, hyung! Let's go!" and he continued pulling the other in the direction of his house, all the way babbling excitedly about his day at school.

They had sat down on the fluffy carpet of Seonho's room and now the younger was in the kitchen to "water the kitchen plants"– even though Guanlin was more than convinced he had only ventured downstairs to fulfill his ever burning desire for food – which had resulted in the older boy being alone in his best friend's room, observing the piles of dirty dishes and the mountains of laundry covering every given surface.  
Once again he found himself wondering how he could have ever fallen in love with this mess of a person when he noticed a photo hanging on the wall being secured with a pin and a note stuck to it.

As he got up to see it from closer up, he noticed that it was the first selfie they had ever taken together frrom a few years ago with a cheap polaroid camera Seonho had got for his 11th birthday where the two boys were hugging each other with happy smiles on their faces, cake smeared around their mouths and and somehow even sticking to their hair.  
The note next to it had quite obviously been written by a much younger version of Seonho and it said "with guanlinnie-hyung 4ever!" with several colorful hearts drawn on it.  
He felt his heart swelling at the thought of Seonho having kept the picture as well as the note for so many years and he caught himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, the dirty dishes and the messy laundry were not so bad after all.

"I brought snacks!"  
His train of thoughts was interrupted by Seonho storming into the room with several bowls and plates overflowing with chips, chocolate and other unidentifiable goods that he looked worryingly not in control of. Somehow he managed to put them down safely and both of the boys let out a sigh of relief at the avoided increase of messiness in the room they found themselves to be in.

"Have you-", Seonho started, seeming a little uncomfortable and looking down at his fingers in an uncharacteristically shy manner.  
"Have you ever kissed another boy, hyung?"  
Guanlin cleared his throat, flustered "I have not and if I had you would definitely know. I've never kissed a girl either by the way", he clarified. However, the younger boy did not seem to be satisfied with that answer and observed him with a concentrated look on his face until he finally burst out asking "Why?". At the other's questioningly raised eyebrow he added "Why have you never kissed anyone?", expectantly tilting his head to the side.  
Because I've only ever wanted to kiss you, Guanlin thought but out loud he said "I don't know, I guess I have very high standards. Or I'm just ugly, who knows" he chuckled akwardly, not wanting to elaborate on the matter any further. He had expected that after this, Seonho would just drop the subject and start eating again but apparently he had been wrong since the latter crawled closer to him, now almost sitting on the older's lap, making his heart race.  
"Does that mean this will be your first kiss?", he wondered, looking up at his best friend with big eyes.

When the other nodded hesitantly, Seonho let out a screech and poked his cheek "You're so adorable, Guanlin-hyung!", he exclaimed which resulted in Guanlin feeling his face and ears turn unhealthily red. All of a sudden, the younger boy was serious again, an earnest expression in his eyes "Let's do this, you'll do great for sure." and while it might have just been the lighting, the slightly older boy could have sworn there was a light pink dusting the ravenette's face.  
He gently placed his hands on both sides of Guanlin's face, pulling the other boy closer.  
Guanlin's breath hitched in his throat as he let his gaze wander over the younger's face, admiring the boy in front of him, his cute nose, his smooth skin that looked golden in the late afternoon sunlight and finally his lips that were glistening softly with grease from the chips he had eaten before. When he looked up to meet the younger's eyes he noticed that the latter was drinking in the older's features with his eyes, making Guanlin blush once again.

"This is just us practicing for the kiss record, so don't worry, hyung, it doesn't mean anything", Seonho suddenly cleared his throat and broke the intimate silence that had settled upon them.  
"Y-Yeah, I know", Guanlin replied, trying to suppress the painful feeling the younger's remark had sparked inside his chest.  
Admittedly, he had kown that what Seonho had said had always been true. They had met up to practice kissing for something that was important to the younger, his unrequited feelings for said boy did not change anything about that. However, even though he knew, even though he had known beforehand, Guanlin couldn't help but wish for other circumstances for them to kiss.  
It was that moment that he realised: he did not want to kiss Seonho like this. He just couldn't.  
Of course, he could not expect his friend to feel about him the same way that he did but kissing Seonho now and then having to convince himself that it had not meant anything would be too much for him to handle. 

He stood up slowly, pushing Seonho away from him carefully.  
It took tremendous will power for him not to break down right then and there, emotion flooding over him, threatening to drown him in his own desperation, exhaustion and helplessness.  
He had to leave, now. Ignoring the other's confusion that quickly turned to concern, Guanlin left the younger's room, blankly staring into the void, continued to jog down the stairs and out of the door to finally start running all the way home, tears running down his face.

He had fucked up. He had fucked up big time. There was no way he could ever face Seonho like this again! Guanlin groaned, hitting himself in the face with a pillow. Why was he like this? Why hadn't he just been less selfish? The kiss was important to Seonho and Guanlin had ruined it. What a great best friend he was. 

The next days of avoiding Seonho were hard ones.  
He had convinced his mom that he had a horrible stomach ache (which was only half a lie), so he could stay at home and wouldn't have to see or possibly talk to the younger at school.  
His phone had stayed turned off completely after The Incident which also meant that he had no idea what was going on at school at the moment overall and that he had not yet talked to Samuel about what had happened either, two things he wasn't very comfortable with.  
For every member of his family there had been an order not to let Seonho into the house and to most definitely not give Guanlin the phone when Seonho was on the other end of the line, trying to talk to him. They had given him a few concerned looks but they had agreed to doing their youngest this favor on the condition that he would talk to his friend himself as soon as he felt better.

It was the third day of hiding away at home, running away from his feelings and Guanlin was bored out of his mind. He had played video games to distract himself, he had reread his favorite novel, hell, he had even tidied his closet and organised his sweaters by color! Now he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, listening to music, when, from the corner of his eye he noticed his door opening slowly.  
"Mom, I'm not hungry, I'll eat something later", he murmured in Korean, lazily slurring his voice, resulting in his accent coming out thicker than usual.

"How convenient I'm not your mom then", he heard a familiar voice remark with a chuckle and he turned around so quickly he saw black specks dancing in front of his eyes.  
"Minhyun-hyung!", indeed, the older boy was standing next to Guanlin's bed, smiling politely, looking effortlessly elegant in his school uniform, making the other hyper aware of his own dirty sweater and ratty sweatpants.  
"How- I don't want to sound rude but- How did you get in here?", the latter blurted out, sheepishly scratching his head.  
"I...", Minhyun began, looking at him sceptically, "I rang your door bell, your mom answered the door, she let me in and showed me to your room. How else would you expect me to enter your house? Do you think I'd climb in through your kitchen window or something?"  
Guanlin's mouth formed a silent "O" and all will to live drained from Minhyun's face as he sighed deeply.  
"Okay, fair", Guanlin had closed his mouth again, "but why are you here then?"

Minhyun's expression turned serious all of a sudden and he started speaking,"Seonho doesn't laugh anymore, he-", Guanlin felt his heart drop at the mention of the younger's name,"-just sulks around all the time and randomly starts talking about how much he hates himself and how justified it is that you probably hate him and how worried he is that something might have happened to you and I don't know what happened between the two of you but I want to see him happy again and you too. I know we two aren't as close but usually all he talks about is 'Guanlin-hyung is so cool! Guanlin-hyung is so smart! Can you believe Guanlin-hyung did that? He is so cute! Oh man, Guanlin-hyung is such a dork' and then he giggles like a little school girl", Minhyun stated with an impressively accurate imitation of Seonho's voice, "He really likes you. Seonho likes you a lot. He really likes you as in: you are incredibly important to him and he needs you! You're not only hurting yourself by avoiding him like this but him as well."

The younger gulped, desperation washing over him, "It's- You don't understand, Minhyun-hyung! I- I did something stupid and I don't know how to explain it to him, or anybody, really without making everything even more difficult"  
The older sighed and sat next to him on the bed "Why don't you try and tell me what it is by using metaphors or something, maybe that'll make it easier for you", he suggested, smiling kindly.  
"Okay, so", Guanlin cleared his throat, his hands nervously fiddling with the blanket, "There's this friend of mine. His name is Gai Linluan and", he purposefully ignored Minhyun's judging stare and continued, "and he's really liked uhm, puppies. For a long time now, they played together all throughout his childhood but now he...he might have", looking for a fitting expression, he scratched his head, almost hitting Minhyun in the face by unexpectedly lifting his arm,"he might have buiscuits for them but the puppies don't know and Linluan doesn't want to tell them because maybe they hate the buiscuits! And maybe they'll start hating him as well then! But keeping the buiscuits a secret from the puppies is very difficult for m-Linluan and now the puppies suggested something that involves...eating buiscuits, I guess and he agreed because he knows it would make them happy but it's hurting him because it's not about his buiscuits which is why he suddenly left the puppies at their eating buiscuits meet up and is now too afraid and ashamed to go and talk to them about it."

Minhyun observed him quietly for a few seconds before murmuring a "I think, this is the most I have ever heard you talk", tilting his head he added,"It's also a very interesting way of telling me you're in love with the boy that has been in love with you for literal years now"  
Guanlin blushed deep red "W-What no, this is about Linluan and...and PUPPIES" but even he himself had to admit that it didn't sound very unbelievable and he let out a defeated sigh  
"Okay, maybe, yes but Seonho is not in love with me, hyung. That wouldn't make any sense at all, he is Yoo Seonho, the literal cutest boy in the entire world with the most heartwarming smile and the worst jokes and he's really good at basketball too! And I am me, the kid that still sleeps with his Winnie The Poo plushie and trips over his own feet in public."

It seemed that Minhyun was just about to reply to him when his phone suddenly started ringing and he answered with an apologetic look in Guanlin's general direction.  
"Yes, Seonho,", Guanlin choked and Minhyun disapprovingly shook his head at him, "I talked to him, he hasn't died, no. He doesn't hate you either, don't worry.", then he was suddenly quiet for a few seconds and nodded thoughtfully "Hm, sure, I'll pass the phone over to him", the Taiwanese boy made neck-slicing towards the other, panicking and trying to express that He Did Not want to talk to Seonho right now but Minhyun didn't care and just shoved the phone into Guanlin's face, forcing him to take it. As he was just about to toss it back to the other, he heard Seonho's voice on the other side of the line "G-Guanlin-hyung?", he sounded so little and insecure and as if he had cried and it was then that all of Guanlin's resolutions crumbled into nothingness.  
"Y-Yeah, hi, Seonho-ah, I-"  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm or hurt you-", Seonho had definitely cried and the older's heart clenched painfully in his chest at the sound of the younger's tearful voice.  
"You didn't do anything wrong", he interrupted the younger, "Do you...Do you maybe want to come over so we can talk about it?" He was going to confess to Seonho, he was going to do it. He couldn't keep hurting him like this just because he was too much of a coward to admit his feelings.  
"I'll be there in 5." and with that, the call was ended.

Guanlin kicked a cackling Minhyun out of his room (not without thanking him of course, his mom hadn't raised a rude, mannerless boy), changed out of his sweat pants and fixed his hair as much as possible, his nerves wearing down incredibly quickly. The doorbell rang and he took a deep breath before opening it to reveal a red-eyed, sleep-deprived Seonho who was still so beautiful it made the older's heart race. For a few seconds they just looked at each other before Seonho lunged forward, engulfing him in a hug. Guanlin returned the hug, pulling the younger close to him, gently stroking his hair. Seonho's breath was fanning against his neck as he shakily whispered "I missed you, hyung. I missed you so much.", resulting in the older holding him even tighter, replying with a soft "I missed you too, trust me."

Hesitantly Seonho pulled away, and cleared his throat, his cheeks rosy.  
"The whole idea with the kiss was just kind of", he embarrassedly ran his fingers through his hair, "I was just kind of hoping you'd... y'know, fall in love with me" at Guanlin' s stunned silence he quickly added "I know that's not how it works and that it's never going to happen, I just thought it might be my one and only chance to ever get to kissing you and I know that really just sounds like I was trying to use but I just...I've liked you for years now!", seeing as there was no reply coming from the older boy, he desperately kept on rambling, "I like the way you smile whenever you nail a verse of one of your favorite rappers, I like the way you always smell like warmth and home after waking up, I like the way your nose scrunches up when you laugh, I like the way your voice sounds after hours of talking and laughing, I, I just-", he tightly shut his eyes closed and yelled out "I just like you!", hiding his face away behind his arms.

Guanlin's mind and heart were tumbling over each other making it impossible for him to properly grasp the situation.  
"Why would you hope for me to fall in love with you", he eventually uttered out, resulting in Seonho's face falling and with burning cheeks he quickly continued, "When I have been in love with you ever since I was 12 years old?"  
The younger's eyes opened in disbelief before a smile started slowly creeping on his face and he put his arms around the other's neck, tilting his head to the side. "Does this mean, we're boyfriends now?", he asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at Guanlin. At the older's shy nod, he brought their face's closer, his cocky smile having changed into a soft one. "How about we try the thing with the kiss again?"

Guanlin's heart skipped a beat and he pulled the other close once more, his arms around Seonho's waist, their noses touching before he connected their lips in a sweet kiss. He could feel his heart thrumming against his rib cage and the other's soft lips on his own. Seonho tasted like vanilla, a hint of cinnamon and something that was just undeniably him. It was oddly comforting and nerve-wracking at the same time. Their kiss was inexperienced and was ended all too soon by the need for air that took over their lungs. However, the stayed in their embrance, Guanlin quietly admiring the way Seonho' lips were flushed pink and his lashes fluttered against his cheeks.

"With that, we couldn't have broken the record of kissing, I'm sorry", he eventually and sheepishly broke the silence, making Seonho break into a fit of laughter, "Don't worry, hyung. I think it was definitely record-worthy", caressing his boyfriend's cheek he added,  
"It might even go down in history as the Best First Kiss Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into wanna one and pd101 in general and the cube chicks in particular but they gave me The Feels, so I attempted writing a little something for them, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and I wish you a great day/night and lotsa cookies!  
> I'm not an English native so please feel free to tell me where I made mistakes, so I can correct them c:


End file.
